Odielocks and the Three Cats/Transcript
* (episode begins at Jon's house at night, a same night dramatic music.) * (Garfield waiting for lasagna cookes in the microwave, and then "Dinn!", Garfield tries to open the door of microwave, and smells that lasagna) * Garfield: (smells a lasagna at the nose.) Microwave Lasagna... (closes door out of microwave with the first leg) Nature's Most Perfect Food. the table in the kitchen, puts the dining Microwave Lasagna, and the eats with the fork, tries the first bite of Microwave Lasagna smelly red kettle noises. Too hot! (Garfield opens to the water and drinks it.) * Garfield: I'll let it cool down, and watch some TV first in... (Garfield sees, how Odie watches TV) * Garfield: Ah-hum!,.. Someone in my chair.. '*Cough*', Uh-hum..,. Sounds of Annoyance (blinks eyes like that.) '' * ''(Odie watches TV, when Garfield is angry, turn the volume up to the TV, and puts hand down to it.) * (playing whiz sound.) 'Odie': BAAAAARK!!! (some chair noise, playing the shake sound to the "40%" volume.)'' * ''(CRASH!!!) Odie': BAAAAAARK!!! * (Garfield and Odie is in on the floor.) * Garfield: Okay, that was a rotten trick. * Odie: '''''Mm-hmm!!! * Garfield: How about, if neither of us watches "TV"?. * (Garfield thinking.) * Garfield: You got an idea, for something else to do? * Odie: ''Mm-mmm... Yip! (behaving as well.)'' * (Odie runs away to the floor down, while Garfield failing down) * Garfield: Odie has an idea! ...Marcus on your calendars, bro. (*some Odie noises*) * Odie: (Garfield stands up to Odie while he skids out with the book.) '''Bark! Bark-bark!! Bark!! Bark!!! Bark.' (dancing with a book.)'' * Garfield: You want me to read your Story!? * Odie: Bark!!! (*some noises*) (*Garfield sees, when Odie gets an book, and reads*) * Garfield: Anyone, huh? Okay. (reading to the book.) The Story of "Odielocks and the Three Cats". * Odie: ...Hmm?.. (Garfield beins angry at Odie.) * Garfield: That's right, Odie-locks! Now, don't interrupt... (*keep reading*) Once Upon a Time... (being angry) Boy, how do they come up with these catchy openings. (*reading*) Once upon a Time, There was a Little girl, named "Odielocks"... * flashback of Odielocks, while Garfield reading the book. * Garfield: "Odielocks", was very beautiful,.. (showing the back of Odie, as a girl named "Odielocks".) Okay, so I lied. She was as homely as an empty refrigerator... (*Odielocks was sad about that named, Garfield*) * Odielocks: ...Ah.... (very sad.) * Garfield: But she was also very rich.... * Odielocks: Ah! (really happy) * Garfield: (reading.) But she wasn't very smart. * (Odielocks shows the sad face, shows the House of Odielocks, and the water.) * Garfield: In fact, she wen't through her entire family fortune, In Six Months. * (shows the House, while Odielocks shows the message.) * Garfield: Every time, a bill came in, she paid the zip codes. (Odielocks licks the pen, and draws it by the paper.) * Garfield: He spend her money, on many foolish things. ends for giving Odielocks the message * flashback of Odielocks, to the "Cinderella's Town." * Garfield: She went to Cinderella's Town, and Opened a store selling glass, jogging shoes... screaming: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! * Garfield: Then she went to "Snow White's Town", and Opened "A Big Man Shop". walking away down to the street. * Garfield: One day, she took a walk in the forest. Trying to figure out, what to invest her money in... the house of Money's. * Garfield: Now, Meanwhile, Deep in the Forest, There was a cottage... (showing the screen of "The Three Cats" wants some Microwave Lasagna.) * Garfield: ...And, in this cottage, Lived Three Cats: A "Papa Cat", A "Mama Cat", And, a "Baby Cat". (Baby cat ptooey's up with the Nipple, and tastes The "Microwave Lasagna".) * Garfield: The baby cat tasted his lasagna and said... (shows a Baby cat the bigger eyes, and some smelly red kettle noise, and then flies away, and '*CRASH!!!*', baby cat walking away with the spinning eyes, and ptooey's up with nipple again.) * Baby Cat: Vilas Odd is Too hot!!! (The baby cat get's his nipple.) * Garfield: So, The Papa Cat said... * Papa Cat: Let's go for a Conga Line in the forest, and by the time, we get back. Our Lasagna will be cool, Enough to Eat. (the baby cat and mama cat is ready for some microwave lasagna.) *''(Three cats's house opens, while the Papa Cat walks away and dancing, for Mama Cat, and baby cat too.)'' *'Garfield': So, they wen't for a "Conga". The baby cat, the mama cat, and a great big papa cat. (showing the Odielocks's house.) *'Garfield': A few minutes later... Along came, Odielocks, searching in vain for the "Wilshire Off-Ramp", to the "San Diego Freeway". (Odielocks whizes out with the paper.) She decided to stop at the Cats Cottage, and ask for directions. *''(while door opens at the Cats Cottage, Odielocks seeing the house.)'' *'Garfield': There didn't seem to be anyone home, so she went in. (runs away, goes to the chair.) She was tired, from all that walking, (Odielocks jumps in to the chair to sit down.) So, she decided to sit down and rest. ends of Odielocks's sit down time. *'Garfield': (later while Odie yawning.) She tried to think, what could she spend all her money on... (Odie walks away to Garfield reading a book.) Maybe, a chain of Ice Rinks in Alaska. (Odie got a idea to get this thing on Chair back, playing boing sound, and watches TV.) She Sat, there wondering what to do. (while Garfield reading a book) *'Garfield': Then, she noticed a control on the chair arm. flashback of chair sit down time end of Odielocks *'Garfield': She turned on Papa Cat's automatic rocking chair rock. (chair swinging so hard and speeds up.) Quickly, she turned off. (chair slows down to Odielocks and whizes) *'Odielocks': ARRRRRRHHHH!!!! (*some crash noise*)(Odielocks in the deer picture.) '''ARRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!!!! ''' *'Garfield': Odielocks walking, and the Table of 3 Microwave Lasagna's She decided to skip the other chairs, and Head Straight for the food. (Odielocks tastes first lasagna) The first plate of lasagna had too much ricotta cheese in it. (Odielocks cough noise, he's not wants the lasagna.) *'Garfield': (Odielocks tastes second lasagna) The second plate of lasagna had the noodle too, Well done, and not enough sausage. (Another Odielocks cough noise, kicks the second plate or lasagna.) *'Garfield': The third plate of lasagna was juuuuu-st right. (Odielocks tastes third lasagna, but the lasagna was just right, eating the third lasagna so super hard, and gobbled.) *'Odielocks': Ya-om-om-om-om. Mmm!!! Om-om-om-om-om-om... '(eating.)'' *'''Garfield: And so, she gobbled it all down. (being so angry) It was very good lasagna. (Odie in the chair, end of chair sit-down, jumped around here, tastes the delicious Microwave Lasagna, eats it so hard.) *'Garfield': Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3